


Lessons To Learn For A Fledgling Dragon

by Dani677



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Akatsuki No Yona Ladies Week, Character Growth, Character Insight, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, War and Peace, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani677/pseuds/Dani677
Summary: Submission for Akatsuki No Yona Ladies Week.Prompt: War and Peace





	Lessons To Learn For A Fledgling Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluBooThalassophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/gifts).



> Hi everyone :) Akatsuki No Yona Ladies Week started and I wanted to take part. This story was actually something I started working on randomly one day. I originally had intentions of it being made into a multi chapter story but when I saw the prompts given for the week, I decided to submit. I know this is different from my usual stories but I do hope you enjoy it :) Happy reading!

* * *

 

LESSONS TO LEARN FOR A FLEDGLING DRAGON

 

Wounded, weary and mostly relieved, Yona, Hak and the rest of her Dragons let out a breath of much needed relief. Finally…finally, the battle was over.

 

The scene was chaotic but more so subdued, as enemies and allies alike scampered across the ravaged battlefield to tend to their wounded. Recalling the tragedies leading up to that point pained Yona’s heart and grieved her mind. Never would she have wanted things to turn out this way.

 

So many had suffered.

 

So many endured.

 

Countless others would not return to their loved ones and homes.

 

So many lost their privilege to see another day.

 

Glancing to her left through enervated eyes, enemy soldiers given way to their tears and tight embraces left her captivated. They weren’t mourning their dead loved ones nor the casualties they incurred.

 

It was their soulful wails of long anticipated peace that filled the air. Along with it, their relief that the war was finally over and at last, with the victor determined, change could finally come. They endured years of oppression under a corrupt communist leader. One too conniving and self absorbed to consider the needs of his people.

 

Urging herself to hold her head high, Yona fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

 

_I shall honor the fallen and respect their ideals. They fought with their lives to protect what mattered most to them. I will not dishonor their memory nor bring disgrace to their names._

 

Sniffling softly, she wiped a stray tear from her dirt covered face. Straightening her back, she walked as tall and strong as her bandaged leg would let her. Her actions were missed by most, but the battle worn warrior at the ready by her side.

 

Her courage even now, after what they had just been through, put an affectionate smile on his fatigued face.

 

“Sad to say but it looks like Yun definitely has his hands full. Good thing there are other medics here to help him tend to the injured.” Kija said with exhaustion consuming his being.

 

Yona solemnly nodded her assent, her jaw lightly clenching.

 

“They fought well for what they believed in. The medics will see to it that they recover fully and return to their homes and their families.” Hak firmly stated, while gently and discreetly squeezing Yona’s hand.

 

She looked up at him in silent admiration.

 

_He always did know what she was thinking without her uttering a word, huh?_

 

Hak kept his eyes forward, gaze set on the tents in the near distance, altogether, comprising the healing grounds. Softly smiling and feeling her eyes moisten with tears once again, she gently squeezed back his hand as they continued their trek.

 

* * *

 

 

Recovery was slow for those that were affected by the war. The severity of the destruction was not the worst Yona’s gang encountered, but adding in the aftereffects of the deep seated corruption, it slowed the process of change on all fronts.

 

From the acquiring of lodging with adequate staffing, to the procuring of basic yet necessary healing herbs - it seemed anything and everything within the jurisdiction of the village had been tainted by the former ways of rulership.

 

Selecting and appointing a person to take charge was a matter given much thought and thorough deliberation. Yona - though Kouka’s Princess - and her Happy Hungry Bunch, were not at that time able to lead and direct those people, so desperately in need of royal love.

 

It took some time but declarations were made, eventually overturning the teachings and practices of old.

 

Little by little the villagers opened up, no longer baring faces stained with hidden tears. Women and children once again walked the street, braving a smile as they greeted their neighbors. The still healing soldiers limped and laughed with one another, no longer weighed down by their bountiful restraints.

 

Yona, Yun and the rest of her dragons found temporary solace along with the mending locals, no longer residents of a land once destitute. Listening, observing and constantly learning, Yona learned firsthand what true governance was all about.

 

* * *

 

It may not have been her time to hold their fates in her hand.

 

It may not have been her time to watch over and lead her kingdom.

 

But with the lessons learned through the here and now, it added to her insight on what an ace monarch should be, and the true depth and meaning hidden in war and peace.


End file.
